starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Vodo-Siosk Baas
Vodo-Siosk Baas era um Krevaaki que serviu como Mestre Jedi durante a Era da Velha República. Um antepassado do Jedi Bodo Baas. Mestre Vodo era muito reverenciado por toda Ordem Jedi e ficou conhecido por treinar vários Cavaleiros Jedi famosos. Ele estava entre os mais poderosos da Ordem e um de seus líderes; entretanto, ele morreu nas mãos de seu antigo aprendiz, que se tornara o Lorde Negro dos Sith Exar Kun, em um duelo mortal. Biografia Mestre Vodo-Siosk Baas teve como Padawans Cathariana Sylvar, Crado e Exar Kun. Vodo era responsável pela proteção do holocron Jedi. Exar Kun foi corrompido pelo espírito de Freedon Nadd e pesquisou secretamente os dados sobre o lado sombrio e os Sith contidos no holocron. Vodo tentou tirá-lo do lado sombrio, mas não conseguiu. Eles duelaram em Coruscant, e Exar o matou sem piedade. Crado passou para o Lado Sombrio, foi morto por Ulic Qel-Droma, novo aprendiz de Kun. Sylvar buscou vingança,e duelou com Ulic em Rhen Var. Habilidades Vodo, ao contrário de muitos Jedi, não utilizava um sabre de luz. Ele usava seu cajado. É uma arte secreta da força em tornar qualquer objeto tão poderoso quanto um sabre de luz. Essa técnica é difícil de aprender e é necessário muita concentração. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (áudio)'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República: O Começo'' *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 18: Noites de Ira, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 32: Reivindicação, Parte 1'' (Estátua) *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 33: Reivindicação, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 47: Demon, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' (Aparece como espírito ou fantasma) *''I, Jedi'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' Fontes * *''Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * Categoria:Dantooinianos Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Machos Categoria:Krevaaki Categoria:Mestres Jedi Pré-Ruusan Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Artesões Jedi Categoria:Mestres de Armas Jedi